


The Sweetheart Tree

by KrisseyCrystal (IceCreAMS)



Series: Fluff Bingo [24]
Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Campfires, Camping, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff Bingo!, Multi, Soft Kisses, camping trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCreAMS/pseuds/KrisseyCrystal
Summary: "They say there's a tree in the forest..."Or, Colette and Lloyd finally drag Zelos out to one of their camping trips. Turns out, it isn't half bad.
Relationships: Colette Brunel/Lloyd Irving/Zelos Wilder
Series: Fluff Bingo [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655521
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Writing Squad Fluff Bingo





	The Sweetheart Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silver_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_fish/gifts).



“They say there’s a tree in the forest…”

Colette’s voice is soft and warm, honey-sweet. Or maybe that’s just the marshmallows finally settling in Zelos’ gut. Sticky. Happy. She leans against the same log Lloyd’s perched on, her legs pulled up to her chest and tucked under one of Lloyd’s own baggy, firetruck red sweatshirts. The ties dance in her fingers right and left in the same direction her head tilts as she sways with her song.

Zelos rests his cheek against his fist and doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything as lovely as the shine of her golden hair in the firelight. Lloyd’s said it before, and Zelos would be lying if he said he thought it wasn’t cheesy and cliché, but she really does look like an angel.

They both do.

“…a tree that will give you a sign. Come along with me to the Sweetheart Tree…”  __

The campfire at his toes crackles in time with Lloyd’s guitar. Its melody pulls a wistful sigh from Zelos as he listens.

“…come and carve your name next to mine.”

Lloyd lifts his eyes and smiles. When those husky browns meet his, Zelos fights the urge to roll his own blues.  __

_ Yeah, yeah. All right. You got me. Maybe this camping thing isn’t  _ all  _ that bad. _

But he’d never say that out loud. Not after all the grief he gave these two on the drive out here.

“They say if you kiss the right sweetheart—the one you’ve been waiting for…”

Zelos closes his eyes and folds his hands behind his head. With a happy sigh, he lays back against the grass, extending one leg out. His eyes search the stars above that he can see through the shadowed tree canopy. There’s just enough of a chill in the air to have convinced him to wear a jacket, but he finds now that he’s glad for it if only to bring him the maximum comfort that can be paired with a crisp, night breeze.

“…big blossoms of white will burst into sight. And your love will be true…”

It’s kind of a crazy, incredible peace, he thinks—to have been through so much and yet to be so, so happy. How did he get here, again?

“…evermore.”  __

The song ends and when Zelos opens his eyes, it’s to find golden hair raining around his face; happy, round blue eyes filling his vision. 

“Well? Did you like it?” Colette asks. 

Zelos hums and reaches up to touch one curly strand that frames her cheek. It’s soft, just like the rest of her. “Yeah. Wasn’t half bad,” he mutters, tone cheeky, and when she leans in to kiss him, he sighs into it. Her lips are still sticky and sweet from her s’mores. Some part of Zelos might normally hate that; on Colette, it’s intoxicating. 

When Lloyd joins them, Zelos wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him to his side. He makes sure to kiss each one of his talented fingers and then his nose just to hear him giggle.

How did he get here, again?

Sometimes, Zelos wonders.

**Author's Note:**

> as is my running gag with all my fluff bingo pieces, the title comes from the song that inspired this drabble, "The Sweetheart Tree," by Henry Mancini. it's a really, really sweet song alsdkjfasfd very romantique. i just wanted to capture the ambience of a campfire with it because it seemed to fit. also it's really soothing and relaxing? idk there's just all good, schmoopy feelings here tonight, folks
> 
> thanks for reading! and BIG THANKS, taylo, for the request. i love these three
> 
> [tw](https://twitter.com/kissykrissey) / [tblr](https://somefinelipstickonthatpig.tumblr.com/)


End file.
